one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America vs. Vergil
Captain America of Marvel Comics (nominated by SleepingSushiDragon) takes on Vergil of Devil May Cry (nominated by ZombieSlayer23)! It is the QuarterFinal of the Destroyer Tournament! Introduction Captain America was walking around the forest trying to figure out where the smell of fire was. This soon quickly was put a side when he heard the sound of metal clashing with grunts. Captain America: What is this place? Soon silence can be heard only for a loud voice that the Avenger had been heard before start talking to who ever won. ????: Indeed it is young demon, but you are still vulnerable. If it is a challenge you want then it is a challenge you seek. ???: Speak sense or none at all! All the man was greeted with was a firestorm of fire that turned the swamp into a hellish landscape and Captain America was caught straight in the middle. The Avenger was able to avoid being incinerated but was coughing from the smoke. Captain America: Where am I? ???: I have no idea. But you must go. Captain America: Who are you to demand what I do. Whatever that thing was it tried to kill us both. Vergil: I am the son of Sparda, Vergil. You will not talk down to me you, human. Captain America: I stand my ground here and now. Vergil: You are unworthy to be my opponent and be alive! THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Love Colored Master Spark) 60 Vergil flew at high speed as the two began a battle of attacks. Captain America and Vergil exchanged blows until Captain America bashed the demon in the groin. This bought some time for the avenger to throw an upperpunch under Vergil’s jaw, forcing Vergil into the air. 53 Vergil then swung his broad sword at the Avenger. Captain America was able to dodge the sword. He was met by Vergil who was underneath him and slashed him back to the ground. Vergil: What’s wrong!? Vergil then slashed him multiple times causing him to fall back into the heated rocks. He then grabbed his shield to slow Vergil down. When Vergil sees the avenger shield, he simply deflected it as he got closer. 47 Vergil charged up several blue energy swords and shot it at the rocky area, leaving Captain America to dodge each of the energy sword, rocks, shrapnel and bits of lava from below.. Vergil then grabbed him and threw him into the air as he charged right after the averager. Captain America was attacked by Vergil as he slashed him multiple times in a matter of seconds. He then kicks him out of the sky and into the hard rocks below. 40 Captain America: He will not go down by conventionally. Got to get him away from his blade. Captain America then activated one of his special as he then belted towards the demon at quick speed. Vergil had appeared as the two then duked it out to out speed the other. Captain America was able to dodge the slashes because of his reflexes. Captain America then swung with his shield but was met by Yamato. However a struggle around the sword gave Captain America a chance to strike the son of Sparda. 30 Captain America tried to knee Vergil, how this did nothing as he hit an after image. Before Captain America could even react, he was met by a lightning quick slash by Vergil. This sent the Avenger through stones and crashing into the ground. Captain America grunted as Vergil shot a projectile at the avenger hitting him. 25 Vergil then swung his broad sword at the avenger. Captain America was able to block the projected sword with his shield. He was met by Vergil who was underneath him and slashed him back to the ground. Vergil: What’s wrong!? Vergil then slashed him multiple times causing her to fall back into the hellscape. He then grabbed his shield to slow Vergil down. When Vergil sees the avenger's shield, he simply deflected it as he got closer. 13 Vergil flew at Mach speed towards Captain America. He is met by a sucker punch and slashes as he sent to the ground. He tried to get up, but is kicked by Vergil who grabs him and forces him into the air. Vergil: Time to shred you apart. 5 Vergil once again activated his devil trigger. Vergil was upon Captain America in a blink of an eye. Vergil then sent his sword at the Avenger as it twirled into his insides. Captain America then fell down and was almost decapitated, but was bailed by his shield smacking the son of sparda in the face. 1 This caused Vergil to fall backwards as Captain America gets closer. With the rounded shield, with all his force, Captain Ameican then sends his shield like a guilotine. K.O. With Captain Ameica pulling his shield out of Vergil's head, he noticed a floating island atop the doomsday landscape. Captain America now determined to get to the top of the island. Captain America: This place is getting wierder and wierder. However I must put an end to this, for the people of this realm. However how do I get up there? Results This melee's winner is Captain America!!!! (Cues Marvel VS Capcom Infinite: Captain America's Theme (Classic Version)) Winning Combatant: Captain America: 10 Vergil: 5 Winning Method: Death: 7 K.O.: 3 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Captain America's path here!! Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with Music